Navidad feliz o triste
by Christian118
Summary: Ok es una fecha cercana a lo que acido recordaba de lo que era navidad en sus tiempos pero como rey de 2 reinos el reino acido y el dulce reino ya no recordaba y como se caso con la PB. Finn lo odia y lo quiere por eso así puede ser feliz con su esposa flama...
1. Cap 1 ¿Que es navidad?

Esa feliz y extraña navidad

Era 20 de diciembre y acido dijo

-A por fin NAVIDAD esa época de donde los niños juegan y los viejos bailan y…-

A lo cual interrumpí-pues si los viejos bailan porque no vas a bailar-

-Jajaja muy gracioso Finn-

-oye a todo esto que mierda es navidad?-

-Es cuando cae nieve te juntas con la familia y amigos, ves películas navideñas, comen una cena con pavo y duermen juntos en los sillones junto al fuego y recibes regalos el día 25 en la mañana y si te paras bajo el muérdago un chica te besa…- no alcanzo a seguir porque jake interrumpió haciendo toz falsa-

-Cof, cof princesa, cof, cof flama-

-OK jake, bueno quiero experimentar eso de la navidad-

-Pues hablemos con Bonnie y gummie pues ellos también saben de navidad puedes llevar a marcy y a quien tú quieras ¿Ok?-

-A esfir-

-Si-

A lo que jake pregunta-y yo puedo traer a mis suegros-

-Pero por supuesto jake-

Llaman a Finn

-Hola flama como están-

Flama a través del holotelefono

-Pues estamos muy bien- mientras sobaba su estómago-

-Pues voy a cambiarme para ir a buscarlas al reino flama ya que Acido dijo que haría una fiesta de navidad-

-Pues es maravilloso me pre… digo nos prepararemos y le diré a papá-

-Adiós flamitas nos vemos-

-Adiós Finnie te quiero mucho-

-…-

-Oye jake puedes avisarle a fi y los muchachos también a cake OK-

-Está bien hermanito pero solo porque tú me lo pediste-

Acido interrumpe

-Perro loco acaso no recuerdas lo que paso en el matrimonio de finn-

Jake le dice mirándolo así - Nunca me recuerdes eso, nunca-

-Ya calmado jakie- le decía finn calmando al perro mágico

-Acido deberías llamar a Billy Jr.-

-Iré al reino y le llamare OK-

Notas

Pregunten por eso de Billy Jr.


	2. Cap 2 The party

La fiesta

Mientras escribía el título finn me llamo y pregunto

-Hola autor-decía el rubio mientras miraba al cielo

-Hola Finn ¿qué pasho?-

-A pues creo que lo le importo a la gente-

-Y porque lo crees-

-porque no dejan reviews-

-Suele ser porque no tienen cuenta pero aun así te quieren-

-OK-

Ahora sigo escribiendo

Aparece tammy salvaje

-Holi-

-WTF¡-

-tranquilo pero vine de chismosa-

-No, te matare te lo juro-

-OK solo que pasaran cosas mágicas y…-

Saco una bazuca y le apunto

-lárgate chismosa-

-Oki cuídate-

-bye-

Ahora si

Finn corría a toda la velocidad posible para llegar con flambo y no desarmar la tenida para la fiesta…

Mientras en el dulce reino

-Amor dame uno de los adornos navideños-

-Pues claro mi dulce-

-OK acido-

Llegan los 2 gumballs y Charly la hija de jake

-Oye acido, sabes en que los encontré escalón 2 besuqueo-

Acido escupe el agua que bebía

-Pero que-

-pues lo que oíste-

Bonnie modo maternal con gummie

-Hijo ven aquí quieres-le decía mientras apuntaba la habitación de gummie

-Oki doki mami-decía con su mejor habilidad la ternura

-Awwwwwwwwwwwwww¡-

-no me trago eso de la ternura-

En la habitación

-tenemos que hablar, no pues besuquearte con Charly hasta que coloquemos el muérdago. Úsalo como excusa-

-OK pero porque el consejo-

-Solo hazlo y punto-

Fuera de la habitación de gummie

-Charly salgamos a ver el reino-

-Bueno gummie-

En el reino flama

-Porque vienes…-

-OH es finn déjenlo pasar-

-si princesa-

-Finnie amor llegaste muy rápido mi hermano llego hace tan solo 1 hora-

-Pues dile que se cambie por ahí fiesta, sabes me preocupa un poco mi Fi-

-La doctora princesa dijo que está bien solo hay que mantenerme tranquila ahora voy a buscar a mi hermano-

-Rey flama no ira a la fiesta-

-pues claro que no-

-oh es una pena-

-cuida a mis flamas quieres-

-si mal no recuerdo también son mis flamitas-

Llegan flama y su hermano

En Ooo en el puerto para ser preciso llega un barco

Los invitados de Aaa y jake esperaba a todos los llevaba al nuevo castillo del dulce reino

Al llegar esperaban a finn y las flamitas

Cuando se desata afuera del castillo peleas por el matrimonio de finn

En esta esquina lord monochromicon con una venganza por una noche sin recuerdo y en esta otra a jake el perro mágico con un tamaño indefinido-decía Marshall mientras tomaba la guitarra que le regalo Fi en su aniversario

Después se escucho

Un hombre muerto en el ring  
sin reclamos llueven lagrimas  
su cuerpo al resbalar el suelo  
pero se seca bajo tierra

un hombre muerto en el ring  
se hacen agua los ojos  
el suelo eterna compañía  
pero se secan abajo tierra

golpe seco, brazos empapados  
se resbalan en el suelo  
no esperaba, esperaba  
encontrarme en mi ataúd

un hombre muerto en el ring  
se hacen agua los ojos  
el suelo eterna compañía  
pero se secan abajo tierra

solo

golpe seco, brazos empapados  
se resbalan en el suelo  
no esperaba, esperaba  
encontrarme en mi ataúd (x2)

un hombre muerto en el ring  
se hacen agua los ojos  
el suelo eterna compañía

(pero se secan abajo tierra)x2

Hasta que el perro mágico cayó al suelo, monochromicon lo llevo von la doctora princesa

Al notar la escena cake llamo a arcoíris

-Amiga deberías venir a ver-

-OH mierda mono que has hecho primo-

-OK no importa por qué sino como esta jake-

Flamita entra en la enfermería y llama a finn

-Finnie querido ven aquí-

-OK pero tengo que buscar a mar… Oh no jakie no te mueras bro-

-no moriré pero tráeme hielito para el ojito-

-OK- al llegar con el hielo jake se lo pone en el ojo y dice -ES La hora de… -

Todos gritan al unísono-¡Party Rocking!-

Y empieza la fiesta pero al comenzar se abre la puerta y era Billy Jr. Con su padre el legendario Billy

Y Marshall, Finn y Acido cantan "Sorry For Party Rocking" de LMFAO

Sorry for party rocking

I'll be up in party looking for a hottie to bone  
I got a drink in my hand buffalo buffalo  
Poppin bottles in the house with models in the V.I.P  
All the girls make out for the whole damn club to see

Let's go  
People always say that my music's loud sorry for party rocking  
Nighbours complain saying turn it down! sorry for party rocking  
Haters don't like we got the spotlight sorry for party rocking  
When they talk shit, we just pick a line sorry for party rocking

Baby baby baby I'm awfully crazy  
I'm so rocked of patrone shit what ever is tasty  
We don't got no manners hanging of the rafters  
Lets go drink for drink a hundred bucks she on the lasters

Check my style take a good look  
I'm fresh bitch in my way with music so loud I'm deaf bitch  
Getting drinks at a redlight with people watching sorry for party rocking

If you show up already tow up this is what you say sorry for party rocking  
And if you blacked out with you're sack out  
This is what you say sorry for party rocking

And if you throw up in a hoes cup this is what you say sorry for party rocking  
And if she has a hizzefizz cause you whiskeydick this is what you say sorry for party rocking

Oh oh oh oh

I'm here for when ever the club sippin buzz  
really drunk and I see a fat booty  
Got to have it I'm a grab it cause its a habbit automatic like uzi,  
with the sick flow  
Make a chick go crazy and plastered tatta  
Its redfoo the dude a true party rockaaaah

I'm true to the game to this is called beerpong and  
I can't lose I got some bad bitches in the back

With some vodka on tap and a bit of little of gray goose  
Oh of yeah we killin shit with our money  
We deal legit so here is a sorry in advance  
No hard feelings bitch sorry for party rocking

People always say that my musics loud sorry for party rocking  
Nighbours complain saying turn it down! sorry for party rocking

Haters don't like we got the spotlight sorry for party rocking  
When they talk shit, we just pick a line sorry for party rocking

La Chicas gritan -Otra, otra-


	3. Cap 3 BSE y muchos besos

Cap. 3 best song ever y muchos besos

Al terminar de cantar subió al escenario gummie

-Para Charlie la hija de jake-comienza a cantar best song ever

BEST SONG EVER:

(Gummie)

Maybe it's the way she walked

Straight into my heart & stole it

Through the doors and pass the guards

Just like she already owned it

(Marshall)

I said "can you give it back to me?"

She said "never in your wildest dreams"

(All)

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh,

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes ohhhhhhh

(Marcy)

Said her name was Georgia Rose

And her daddy was a dentist

(Gummie)

Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)

But she kissed me like she meant it

(Tammy)

I said "can I take you home with me?"

And she said "never in your wildest dreams"

(All)

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh,

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes ohhhhhhh

(Acido)

You know, I know,

You know I'll remember you

And I know, you know,

I know you'll remember me

(Marshall)

And you know, I know,

You know I'll remember you

And I know, you know,

I'll hold you

Remember how we danced (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Remember how we danced (yeah, yeah, yeah)

1, 2, 3!

(All)

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

And we danced all night to the best song ever

We knew every line now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh,

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes ohhhhhhh

(Marshall)

Best song ever

It was the best song ever  
It was the best song ever

Al terminar gummie fue "brutalmente besado" por Charlie, Marshall sufrió lo mismo solo que la atacante fue fi, también Marcy solo que la atacante fue tammy y yo bueno fui atacado por Bonnie

Sigue la fiesta con la mejor Dj (Tammy) hasta que…

-Villancicos-decía el perro mágico

-Oh mierda no tienes villancicos-

-Pero por supuesto que no-

Y seguí bailando con Bonnie…

-Acido hermanito-

-WTF, que quieres sis-

-Oye Bonnie querida me lo prestas-

-Oh claro es tu bro ¿NO?-

En otra parte Jake con mono estaban hablando

-Perdón por el golpe-

-No te preocupes es solo un golpe y eso-

Después Tammy y yo hablamos

-No te permitiré poner a Justin bieber-

Después pelearon a gritos y todos miraban la habitación Marcy estaba dispuesta a intentar matar a Acido y Bonnie a matar a marcy pero antes de hacer mucho el rubio abrió la puerta y vio al pelinegro

Romper unos CD´s y luego prenderles fuego

-Que eran esos CD´s amor-

-Era música de Justin bieber-

-entonces sigamos con la fiesta-decía el rubio notando que la chica le gustaba Justin bieber

Pero se alzó la voz de marcy-Pues es ese cantante que cantaba horrible y que se descubrió que era un estafador que creo una voz falsa para hacerse famoso-

Tammy la miraba con odio y una cara así TT_TT

-Realmente es cierto eso amada-

-pues sí, pregúntale a Acido si no me crees-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –

-Por qué sabía que esto iba a pasar así que no te lo dije-

-Ok sigam…-pero no termino por que fue interrumpido por un beso en la boca de bonnie

Todos decían –Awwwwww!-

Después de separase bonnie puso un poco de muérdago sobre gummie y charlie se lanzó a besarlo

-Te quiero gummie-le susurraba una voz al oído

Al aparecer era Marshall Jr. Quien lo estaba trolleando un poco y gummie no grito al recordar que Marshall no sabía hacer invisible su ropa y Viola se le lanzo como un rayo y le susurro:

-te extrañe marshy-

-Joder que no me gusta que me llames así amor-

-soy el príncipe de la nocheosfera joder necesito un apodo, no se más masculino-

-mientras Kim kil wan junto con jake Jr. Y T.V. reían sin parar sin embargo entre risas decían-No sé a nosotros nos gusta decirte marshy-

Mientras reían Jake Jr. Se elevaba y escuchaba una voz que le decía-primor sé que te gusto vamos solo hazlo déjate llevar-

-Hay que coqueto simón-decía mientras se acercaba a los labios del anteriormente pronunciado

Mientras abajo sus madres le decían-cuidado con el techo- la vampiresa menor (tammy) se ponía a flotar cuando ambos bajaron y se besaron en frente de jake

El cual se emputecio y trato ante sus miedos hacia los vampiros separar a su hija del vampiro

Después se acabó el capítulo :Trollface:

PD: a todas las belivers solo es lo que pienso no se enojen y si me quieren putear por MP


	4. Cap 4 recuerdos de ayer

Capítulo 4 recuerdos de ayer

Jake intentado atacar a simón fue detenido por finn

-Oye jake tranquilo Bro- el vampiro interrumpió

-Hola viejo-

-Viejo-decían todos perplejos a la escena incluida Tammy quien miro a marcy con extrañeza

A lo cual la vampiresa se defendió diciendo que-le pedí a finn que me embrazara para que ambas lo criáramos juntas-

Flama no enojada si no extrañada por el favor que le hizo su esposo a marcy

-Oye galán escucha a tu tío jake-

-Bien Finnie pero enserio llego el mejor Dj-

-Si claro simón-decía jake Jr.

-Sube yo te enseño a ser Dj preciosa-

-Ok-decía jake Jr. Sonrojada

-Sabes están tan sonrojada que podría comer ese sonrojo de tus mejillas-

Mientras jake vía la escena dijo-hola sigo aquí-

A lo cual el vampiro dijo-Y- al perro mágico le hervía la sangre y le grito-te voy a matar hijo de…-

Arcoíris al oír semejantes palabras dijo-¡JAKE POR GLOB! Jamás repitas eso-

A lo cual finn dijo-jake te exijo que le pidas perdón-pero antes de hablar el perro el vampiro dijo-jake eso estuvo genial pero jake Jr. Querida debemos encontrarle un apodo a marshy-

-jajajaja que gracioso primito-

-Si lo sé-

-Oye aun así quiero saber Finnie como es eso del favor a marcy-

-Bueno antes de empezar la historia no es apta para cardiacos y no voy a censurar nada así que acido por favor prepárate para estar de médico-

...

Long back

-Eran 2 meses antes del matrimonio cuando marcy todavía estaba ganando a tammy y antes que simón petricov recuperase la memoria recibí una llamada de marcy-

-Hola finn necesito que vengas a tocar-

-Hola, pues claro me arreglo y voy-

-Estaba caminando a la casa de marcy cuando unos lobos atacaban una aldea y los detuve, cuando entre marcy estaba gritando-

-Como, como mierda le digo-

-Como mierda le digo a que a quien-

-Oh finn necesito un favor…- Marcy se acercó a mí y me susurro

-quiero que me embaraces-

-que no marcy no debo hacer eso me voy a casar-

-escucha rubio este es el plan tenemos sexo salvaje sin protección en tu despedida de soltero y decimos que es noche sin memoria cuando flama hable de la despedida le propones el plan-

-Ok pero porque-

-porque tammy quiere un hijo y yo quiero que ser la persona que se lo dé-

-Está bien porque flama me llamo y dijo que necesitaba hablar de las despedidas-

-Pues adiós y debes decirle-

-adiós le diré no te preocupes-

Cuando llegue al dulce reino me estabas esperando con un libro de preparativos, después de tener todo listo te dije tal cual marcy lo planeaba

-Oye amor podemos hablar algo-

-está bien siempre que sea importante-

-Es sobre mí despedida de soltero-

-Pues si es importante así que solo dímelo-

-Quiero que las despedidas sean noches sin memoria ok-

-Claro sin preguntas, sin remordimiento pues bien-

Después fui a la casa de marcy y le conté

-Marcy lo logre-

-pues bien hecho rubio-

Los siguientes días los pasaba con marcy mientras me mostraba unos look´s de lencería, Así pasaron esos 2 meses hasta la noche de la despedida de soltero…

Pero no pudo seguir porque empezó a decir-aquí viene la parte incomoda así que el que quiera irse a otra parte por favor vallase- pero aun así nadie se fue

(Aquí escribe Thomas lol aun así soy yo pero más sofisticado)

Ya estando de noche en la despedida los muchachos sin saber del plan en el que me ayudarían, me llevaron a la cantina de "carlos el original" quien nos embriago pero más a mí que a los demás. Para que me llevaran a la casa de marcy sin recordar que lo hicieron

Estando en la casa marcy me dio un batido para volver a la normalidad después en la habitación

Marcy me miraba con lujuria y mucho deseo así que me saco la polera y le saque la camiseta gris que llevaba nos besamos con pasión después le solté el sujetador con la mano libre empecé a jugar con uno de sus senos y dejo salir un leve gemido de pasión después nos desvestimos el uno al otro y comenzó una…

-Ok no necesitábamos saber tanto- decía tammy sonrojada como un tomate

-No será que te recuerda las veces que hacen el 15 con marcy y te esta…- decía acido a conciencia de que su hermana se enojase y se sonrojara aún más –podrías continuar-

Mientras le besaba el cuello ella me susurraba-te amo-después comenzaron las estocadas primero lentas y pausadas pero después rápidas y salvajes hasta el orgasmo y después el clímax ahí después se consumó el plan al otro día fue el matrimonio y me prepare y de vez en cuando nos mirábamos y nos reíamos… ahí se acabó el relato del rubio y la vampiresa se puso roja y se empezó a reír

Después de eso los niños empezaron a deducir que el sexo era el escalón 15 de las relaciones después el vampiro que nació de ese plan dijo cambiando el tema por completo diciendo

-Pensé apodos para ti primito que tal "darkness" o tal vez "lord black"-

-me gusto el primero es más desde ahora llámenme darkness-

-Ok darkness pero siempre serás mi marshy apapachable-decía viola con cierta ironía

Después al llegar los hijos de cake y mono

Mientras gummie, simón, marshy, T.V. y Kim kil wan quedaban babosos mientras los primeros 3 eran molestados por sus respectivas novias T.V. era deshipnotizado por Kim cuando T.V. se deshipnotizo pudo ver a Kim besando Kimberly Tom (como le pondré a T.V. el hijo de jake) beso a tamina (como le podre a T.V. hija de cake) después de besarse ella le susurro -te amo- y el respondió-y yo a ti- mientras dulci, cake Jr. Y charlie lloraban los 3 de manera un poco infantil-porque glob porque no tenemos novia y ellos sí-

Misteriosamente mentita apareció y les dijo-No cake Jr. Y dulci Tiene novia así que no lloren Cloe la princesa joya y samanta la princesa salvaje esperan abajo Charlie te espera Helen la princesa de la nocheosfera-

-Helen dices mi hermana que bueno-

-por aquí señorita helen-

-hermanita que bueno verte-

-A marcy cuanto tiempo hermanita querida-

-te extrañe-

-yo igual, Marshall ¿eres tú?-

-Oh no aléjate ahora tengo novia- helen besuquea como si fuese su novio a Marshall

-Hola soy Fiona la novia de Marshall-

-Holi soy helen la prima de Marshall-

-Mamá ahora ya no soy marshy-

-enserio entonces quien eres hijo-pero el vampiro no pudo siquiera decir algo porque helen lo interrumpió

-Así que tú eres Marshall Jr.-

-Pues eres igual a Marshall de joven-

-así, es enserio tía helen-

-Claro porque te mentiría-

Long back

-Vamos Marshall déjate llevar-

-No joder, tengo novia así que déjame tranquilo de una vez helen-

-estoy segura que mientes apuesto a que la inventaste-

-No ella es hermosa se llama fionna murton´s es humana su hermano es mi mejor amigo-

-Si claro, Marshall ya disfrútame como siempre-

Suena un celular en la habitación y lo pone en alta voz

-Marshall amor-

-si fionna querida-

-Te quiero y mucho pero necesito que vengas tengo una noticia-

-Ok voy enseguida-

-te acompaño para ver a esa fionna Ok-

-Ahh ok pero por favor nada de estupideces-

Ambos viajan a Aaa en la casa de Marshall toman un paraguas y van a la casa de Fi al entrar esta finn y no cake

-Hola bro-

-hola Marshall, ven fi te espera-

-hola marcy…-pero no pudo terminar ya que Marshall interrumpió

-Esa no es marcy esa es helen la hermana de marcy-

-Marshall eres tu podrías pasar con finn y helen-

-Pero fi estas enferma mira esos tarros con vómito y porque no avisaste finn pude haber traído medicina o a la doctora-

-la doctora princesa ya estuvo aquí pero no me dijo nada más que reposo y nada de rabias y en 2 semanas sanara pero no dijo el diagnostico…-

-Finn cállate por favor hermano yo les diré, Marshall vas a ser como decirlo…-

-padre-susurro la rubia haciendo que solo el vampiro la escuchase y el gritase de felicidad

-Yeah soy tan feliz pero dilo en voz alta-

-Bueno vas a ser padre-decía la rubia casi gritando de felicidad de que el vampiro fuese feliz, mientras todos celebraban helen se fue a la nocheosfera entro en su habitación y se puso a llorar descontroladamente mientras veía un álbum de fotos con fotos de Marshall y ella en donde bajo cada foto tenía una nota con cosas como Marshall te amo entre corazones y esas cosas

-Porque Marshall te amo y tú no me amas-

Fin del Long back

Pero la fiesta seguía después subió darkness al escenario tomo una guitarra y empezó a cantar (Kryptonite 3 doors down)

-Para viola y quiero que si me vuelvo loco me prometas seguir llamándome superman y me llamaste fuerte y me llamaste débil pero tus secretos guarde -(él sabía que a viola le encantaban esas parte de la canción)

I took a walk around the world to  
ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
in the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
side of the moon  
I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float to the  
dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holdin' my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak ]  
but still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
on solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holdin' my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holdin' my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holdin' my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

A jake le importaba un comino lo que pasaba con los vampiros y sus hijas, después finn estaba jodiendo un poco por la caña y acido dijo que la fiesta seguía mañana pero podían seguir en las habitaciones del castillo…ya estando todos en las habitaciones, fionna fue al baño en lo que helen entro y se desvistió quedando en ropa interior y se acostó dándole la espalda a Marshall y el la abrazo cuando fionna entro y vio la escena

-Marshall amor no creí que me harías esto con tu hermana-

-pero que mi rubia-al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de la presencia de la vampiresa al lado de él y enojado dijo-helen maldita sea porque solo quiero ser feliz con la mujer que amo pero no eres tan egoísta que no notas que sufro por tu infantil obsesión conmigo-

Fionna mas extrañada preguntando-que mierda-

-sé que debí decírtelo pero no pude helen se obsesiono por mí y piensa que la amo pero…-

-Yo te amo Marshall mi rey, mi todo, mi sol y mi lucero-

-lo ciento helen pero no te amo, más que como hermano-

-Pero te amo con el alma y con el corazón, pero me desprecias-

-oye pero no que tu pareja es cake Jr.-

-por lo mismo él me dijo que debía hablar contigo y cerrar esa obsesión- mientras la vampira explicaba entro cake Jr.

-pues ese es el plan hablar todos acerca de esto-

Mientras en otro lugar del castillo se oía una charla un poco fuerte

-Finn explica el porqué, porque con la chupa sangre-

-pero hicimos noche sin memoria recuerdas-

-me importa una mierda lo que dije dime porque, es por qué no te doy tanto placer o por qué es más bonita o es más sensual o que, solo respóndeme quieres-

-Ok-decía el rubio casi con suplicas de que no lo mataran y comenzó a relatar- Bueno por qué lo hice fue que le debía un favor después de que me libero de ser su esclavo, pero no sabía qué favor me pediría hacer, pero cuando me lo pidió acepte resignado ya que se lo debía digo mi libertad fue cara así que lo hice y si me vas a dejar aun así me hare responsable por todo, no te preocupes-

-Relájate estas más nervioso de lo que yo estoy enojada pero dime realmente-

-Bueno marceline es sexy pero más que eso nada y…-no alcanzo a seguir porque lo interrumpió su flamita

-Déjame adivinar después de que te deje tuvieron una relación no es así porque estoy segura que no me equivoco-

-Ahh maldita sea como lo supiste dime por favor-

-Tu querida amiga bonnie-

-Me dejo porque le dije que no te olvide y que te amo a ti y ella me confeso que sentía algo por la Sis de acido-

-ambos decidimos ir por caminos separados como amigos pero felices por el otro y la persona que amara cada cual-

-pues entonces así será te quiero Finnie-

-Y yo a ti flamita-

Se acabo dejen reviews


	5. El mejor día de bonnie

El mejor día de bonnie

Ya había pasado una noche de charla tranquila e incómoda entre las parejas fionna y marshall con helen y cake Jr.- flama y finn- flame y tammy y marcy-

Así que empezaron los preparativos para los adornos más navideños y leña para el fuego.

Flashback

-Simón debes alejarte un poco de jake Jr.-

-Si mami-

-Más te vale simón o si no te mando a la nocheosfera con tu abuelo-

-Ok-

Toc, toc, toc -Si quien es-

-Soy yo-

-Yo quien-

-Simón deja de hacerte el gracioso y ábrele a flame, ahora-

-Hola simón como estas-

-Bien-

-puedo hablar a solas con tus madres-

-Si pa… dijo flame-

-Marceline y tammy me hacen el honor de casarse conmigo y hacerme el elemental más feliz de Aaa y Ooo-

-Por supuesto que si-dijeron ambas al unísono

Fin del flashback

Ya en el desayunó gummie pregunto

-¿cómo se casaron?-

-Bueno es mejor decirte como nos declaramos fue mágico-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Flashback¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¡¿Princesa!? , donde está la necesitamos, maldita sea jake donde esta-

-Cómo voy a saber hermanito-

-chicos porque tanta sonajera-

-Es mi hermano Chris, se tragó una flama eterna de valkiria cuando un duende lo golpeo en el estómago y se lo trago y creo que le sigue quemando-

-cuáles son los síntomas-

-vomita sangre, no puede decir 2 palabras sin vomitar y se retuerce-

-bueno llévenlo a mi habitación-

-Hui que pervertidota princesa-

-no seas tontito jake es para sanarlo-

-pero porque no lo llevamos al hospital–

-finn sé que te estas desesperando pero es que un venado nos atacó y los doctores están ocupados y además soy la única doctora disponible-

Después llegaron acido, finn y jake

-colóquenlo en la cama… a ver abre la boca-

-Ahhhhhh-

-tenías razón finn, el fuego de la valkiria le está quemando la garganta, Así debes traer esto para sanar-les dio una nota-vallan y apresúrense-

Así pasaron 2 horas en las que chris solo vomitaba y hablaban por un papel cuando ya casi era de noche

-Princesa trajimos lo que necesita-

-bien déjenme ver-decía mientras sacaba un montón de cosas

**Lágrimas de ciclope**

**Sangre de valkiria**

**Licor de maple**

**Hojas de mentol**

**Agua mística**

**Y aire de marte**

-Bonnie cuando estará bien-

-tranquilo rubio estará bien no te preocupes, dame 5 minutos y estará listo-

Mientras finn y jake bajaban bonniepreparaba un antídoto

-Ya está, ahora debes tomártelo todo-

-gra…cias…princesa-decía entre vómito y vomito

Después de tomarse el antídoto chris se durmió

-Te vez tan tierno-

Después de una hora ella estaba en el balcón de su habitación mirando el cielo

-Ah el cielo es hermoso-

-Y que lo diga princesa-

-No que estabas dormido-

-tranquilícese su alteza-

Luego se creó un silencio incómodo y ella interrumpió ese silencio

-debo decirle algo-

-dígame princesa-

-Sr. Kennedy usted me gusta y desde que lo vi me robo el corazón -

-Princesa mi situación no es diferente-

Seguido a eso empezaron los besos

Mientras el besaba su cuello ella le decía-te amo- y después ella hacia caminos con sus dedos en el pecho de chris y le besaba los labios a cierta distancia como para que él le dijera lo mismo-te amo-después ella empezó a quitarse el vestido que según él le dejaba bastante a la imaginación dejando un traje deportivo bastante apegado al cuerpo de ella.

Dejando poco a la imaginación después entre ambos se desvistieron quedando ella en shorts y el en pantalón de mezclilla azul marino más hacia el color negro.

Ella en vez de sacarle el pantalón ella bajo el cierre y se colocó sobre él y él le saco el short y ella quedo en calzón y se empezaron a toquetear. Él jugaba con los pechos de bonnie y comenzó a morder los pezones de ella más tarde empezaron la estocadas estuvieron 4 horas y en el orgasmo finn que se quedó en el castillo escucho el grito y fue a ver pensando que pasaba algo malo y se encontró con la escena de una dulce princesa semidesnuda y a su hermanito semidesnudo ambos jurándose amor eterno

-Pero que se supone que tú estabas vomitando sangre y que es lo que encuentro a la mujer que amo semidesnuda jurándole amor a mi hermanito-

-Finn hermano espera-Mientras iba a la casa del árbol el tomo su brazo y le doblo la pierna

-Finn debes escucharme yo nunca te dije que te daría una oportunidad-

-pero tú siempre me decías no puedes estar con flama pero jake me dijo que hervías de celos-

-Si lo hice pero, eso paso cuando lo conocí a él espero que me entiendas-

-Pues no, no te entiendo y sabes que eres una…-a lo cual intervino chris

-No te atrevas a decirlo-

-Y que me harás si lo digo eh-

-Te juro que flama tendrá que ir a visitar a su amigo al cementerio y sabes que lo hare cappicci-

-Lo siento finn pero tú te hiciste ilusiones solo perdóname si te hice creer-

-Está bien espero que sean felices juntos-

"""""""""""""""""""Fin del flashback"""""""""""""""""

-Así fue como nos confesamos el amor al otro-

-Oye viejo era necesario decir la parte del sexo-

-Pues pudiste decirnos que no lo dijéramos-

-Bueno podrían responder-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""Flashback""""""""""""""" "

-Bueno chris aceptas a bonnie como esposa-

-Pues claro mentita-

-Y tu bonnie aceptas a chris como esposo-

-Cómo no, pues claro-

-Ya puedes besar a la novia-

Mientras se besaban todos gritaban

-que viva los novios-

"""""""""""""""""""""""fin del flashback""""""""""""""

-Sabes esta canción me recuerda a…- ella lo interrumpió y dijo

-cuándo nos juramos amor eterno-

-Pues sí, sigamos bailando-

Y bailaban todos los adultos lento

Mientras los niños cantaban lady in red

I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes I have been blind

The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never for get, the way you look tonight

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away  
I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight

The way you look tonight  
I never will forget, the way you look tonight  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
My lady in red (I love you)

Después bonnie beso a chris en los labios mientras continuaban bailando

Flama besaba a finn, Tammy a marcy pero apareció flame y le quito a marcy. El la beso y también beso a tammy después

-Papá, mamá consíganse un cuarto-decían los niños

-Jajjajaja- reían los padres

Y fin espero que les guste estuve mucho sin escribir así que dejen reviews con ideas y eso o si no el rey helado raptara a flama….


	6. Cap 6 merry christmas

Cap. 6 Feliz navidad

PD: Es un capítulo de la historia porque es el 14 de noviembre de 2013

-Chris es broma ya es 24 de diciembre, oye pero donde está mi flamita-

-durmiendo y puso un letrero no molestar así que no jodas-

-Pero va a ser navidad y quiero estar con…- no pudo seguir porque daban las doce

-Sé que quieres verla así que sígueme- mientras chris esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad, finn se dio cuenta que entraban en la conexión con el dulce hospital

-se escuchó la voz de flama- gritando al parecer de dolor

-Ahhhhhhhhhh!- al entrar de dónde venían los gritos chris entro diciendo

-Aquí lo traigo- al decir eso a ambos se les coloco ropa de doctor

-Finn cálmate y no llores- decía un chris emocionado

-porque la emoción en la voz- ambos entraron en una sala

-Dr. Kennedy está en fase final del parto-decía una enfermera con toda tranquilidad

-Bien flama puja, eso, puja, así vas bien, puja esta es la última- después el mismo chris llamaba a finn con la mano

-que…- se quedó paralizado y a punto de quebrar en lágrimas

Entre chris y flama le dijeron uno después del otro

-Feliz navidad bro, sé que te gusto tu regalo-

-Feliz navidad finnie, sé que esperaste menos tiempo del que creíste porque te mentí, pero te gusto el regalo-

-Gustarme, me mentiste, me encanta, justo para navidad es afortunado recibirá el doble de regalos-

-Sabes a veces eres tan infantil amor- luego de decir esto ambos quebraron en lagrimas

-Donde esta finn hermanito-decía una fionna preocupada

-En el dulce hospital con su "milagro" en los brazos-con un tono de alegría y felicidad que se podía notar a kilometros

-Ah por fin tenemos un sobrino hermanito-decía toda orgullosa de su hermano-quiero ir a verlos ¿puedo cierto?-

-Claro cómo no, pero siempre que vallamos todos-

-A pues yo les aviso…

Oigan sé que les gusta la canción wake me up de avicii Pero hay que ir al hospital porque al parecer nos mintieron-

-¿Quién lo hizo?-

-Pues chris con flama-

-¡¿engaño a finn con su hermano?!-decía marshall con ganas de golpear

-No ella y chris le mintieron acerca de los meses y la pequeña nació hace más o menos media hora-

-Y finn lo sabe-decía jake preocupado de que no lo supiera

-Por supuesto que lo sabe, pero no es el punto hay que ir a verlo-decía feliz de la vida

-Pues claro-decían darkness, simón y blade

-Entonces que esperamos vamos-decía con orgullo

Entonces todos los amigos fueron. Todos felicitaban a los padres al unísono –Felicidades finn y flama que sean los mejores-

Así termina el cap. si les gusto dejen reviews con ideas y eso gracias por leer


End file.
